Unusual Encounter
by White-meets-Green
Summary: Makoto works on a farm and meets someone, or rather something, strange.
1. Chapter 1

He was an average guy. He was average until the day everything changed. Makoto had finished all his chores for the day and wanted to take a dip in the lake near the farm. As he was about to enter, a head emerged from the water. He looked about the same age of him.

"H-Hello?" Makoto stammered. No response from the latter. The water was clear enough to see the other man's chest. Makoto continued into the lake. "Hmm, it's warmer than usual." The man kept staring at him. "Can I ask your name?"

"Haruka." He answered.

"I'm Makoto." Makoto smiled gently at Haruka. As Makoto sat on the lake floor, Haruka went underwater. Soon after Makoto felt something tickle his feet. Makoto became a mess of squirming and laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Har-Haruka! Please stop. Ha ha!" His came above the water again. "What was that for Haru?"

"Haru?"

"Oh, well I just…" Makoto looked away and saw how dark the sky got. He was about to get up and leave when a voice stopped him.

"Makoto." He turned to looked at him. "Can you come back here tomorrow?"

"Sure." 


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto kept his promise and after he was done around the farm, he went to the lake. He stripped down and got in the water. While waiting for Haruka, Makoto saw something jump out of the water. He looked out at the lake and saw it happen again. He couldn't make out what it was that was jumping out of the water. Haruka swam up next to Makoto, but he didn't notice.

"Hello." His voice made Makoto jump.

"Ahh! Oh, When did you get here?"

"Just Now."

"So you probably didn't see what jumped out of the water, did you?"

"That was me." The black-haired male said in a deadpan voice.

"What?!" Haruka moved closer to Makoto and sat next to him. He lifted his tail out of the water.

"Haru...You're a mermaid!"

"Merman. But, yeah I am." Haruka said correcting him. Makoto had so many questions he wanted to ask him but didn't know where to start.

"You probably have a lot of questions, right?"

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"Well you look like you just something unnatural." Makoto wanted to point out that being a merman _was_ unnatural but he didn't want to hurt Haruka's feelings.

"Umm...Okay, first question! Are there more mermen like you?" He was very curious about his new found friend.

"Yeah. There's Rin and his sister Gou. Gou's pretty nice, but Rin's a jerk, we always get in fights."

"Oh," The moon was out, Makoto wanted to stay and to Haruka but he had to work on the farm tomorrow. "I'm guessing you live in this lake?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"I'm going to visit you everyday after I'm done on the farm. I promise." After Makoto said this, Haruka's eyes widened. They both could tell that this was the start of an amazing friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka was swimming to the place where Makoto and him meet to wait for him when his tail was suddenly pulled with a great force. It was Rin.

"Going to meet your boyfriend, Haruka?" Haruka flushed at this comment.

"What gave you the idea that he's my boyfriend?"

"Well, you used to just sit back and watch him relax in the water ever since you saw him. Now you're going to talk to him everyday."

"It's called having friends, Rin. Something you must know so little about." Rin pouted and let go of his tail. Haruka made it to their meeting place hoping to see the man's face, but he wasn't there.

"Haru! Sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice said as it was getting louder. He waited until Makoto was in the water to talk.

"It's okay. I wasn't waiting long."

"Oh, good- umm...Haruka... What's that?" Makoto pointed to something that looked vaguely familiar. Haruka knew what it was a soon as he saw it. Rin was making kissing faces towards them. Haruka blushed and then swam over to Rin. Makoto couldn't see what they were arguing about, but he saw Haruka punch him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, about that." He swam back over to Makoto.

"Was that Rin?"

"Yeah." They sat in a comfortable silence after that. Haruka had his head resting on Makoto's shoulders.

"So, what's it like?" The black-haired boy said. "You know, having feet and all?"

"It's umm…" Makoto was stumped. He's never been asked this so he didn't know what to say.

"It's probably nice. You can get up and go places while I'm stuck in this dumb lake." Makoto thought about he just said and came up with an idea to make Haruka happy.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Makoto asked.

"It's been a dream of mine to travel."

"Then do I have a surprise for you tomorrow." As Makoto said this, Haruka yawned.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight. Can't wait to see your surprise tomorrow." he said before he went underwater. Makoto sat in the water a little longer before leaving with a big smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto knew Haruka would love it. Makoto put a large fish tank in the bed of his truck so he could take Haruka wherever he wanted. All he wanted to do, was see Haruka smile. Makoto pulled up to the lake with a grin as he saw that Haruka was waiting for him. His eyes light up as he saw what Makoto did. This was a surprise indeed.

"You said you wanted to travel? We can't go far, but I can take you out of this lake for the rest of the day." Makoto gently smiled at him. Haruka thought he died and went to heaven. Makoto scooped him in his arms and put Haruka in the fish tank. It was a little cramped but Haruka didn't mind or care. Makoto started driving and Haruka was scared at first, but got used to it very quickly. Makoto knew that Haruka didn't care where he went as long as he was traveling with him. He looked in his mirror to see Haruka and saw a small smile. That was enough to make him very happy. Makoto drove down the roads that he knew didn't have people or very little. It was getting dark so Makoto starting heading back to the lake.

"No." Haruka crossed his arms and turned away from Makoto.

"Haru...You need to go back home."

"No." Makoto climbed into the back of the truck and pulled the glass wall down causing all the water and Haruka to fall out. He caught him before he hit the ground and smiled at him. Haruka blushed at this. Makoto put him in the water and sat down so he could put his feet in. Haruka tickled his feet.

"Haru! Ha ha ha! S-stop. Ha ha!" Haruka stopped tickling his friend's feet.

"Hmm...Is Haruka ticklish?" Makoto reached out and tickled his stomach. Haruka started laughing and Makoto stopped, staring at him in awe. "Haru, your laugh is...is…" Haruka started to blush furiously.

Haruka hugged him. "Thank you for today." After he said this, he swam away from Makoto. _'Why do I act like this around him? What's wrong with me? I'll ask Gou, she's probably felt like this before.'_ Haruka wondered as he swam.


	5. Chapter 5

_So this is getting more attention than I ever thought of. I love that you guys are enjoying this so far :D And if you want longer chapters...you ask and you shall receive. Enjoy ^^_

* * *

"It sounds like you're in love!" Gou said as she clapped her hands together.

"But...I'm a merman and he's-"

"Oh that doesn't matter!" Gou interrupted. "Love is love and you, Haruka, are in love with this Makoto." Haruka and Gou were sitting on a beach and he knew Rin was watching him because of how protective he is of Gou. "Speaking of love," Haruka turned to look at her. "Don't tell Rin but there's a boy who comes to see me everyday as well. He's name is Seijuro Mikoshiba."

"Why don't you want me to tell Rin? Cause you're afraid he'll do something to scare him or embarrass you?"

"Yeah. Seijuro's a nice guy and I don't want my brother ruining everything." Gou looked out at the water, a dreamy look in her eyes. "But Makoto sounds equally as nice! Does he have nice muscles?"

Haruka was shocked but should of saw this coming. "I...Yes, he has nice muscles."

"I bet they aren't as nice as Seijuro's!" Gou laid back in the sand. They sat in silence until Haruka swam away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gou yelled out to him.

"To meet Makoto!" Gou laughed and laid in the sand again.

"What were you doing with Haruka?" Rin asked as he came out of nowhere and scared his sister.

* * *

Makoto was sitting in his kitchen, enjoying a cup of hot tea to pass time before he left to see Haruka. Knocking was heard at his door.

"Hello?" Makoto asked as he opened the door. Two men were standing at his door step. One had dark blue hair and purple eyes hidden behind red glasses. The other was significantly taller and had black hair and teal eyes. Makoto had to look up to make eye contact with him.

"Hello ." The taller one spoke."I'm Officer Yamazaki and this is Professor Ryugazaki. We have a few questions to ask you. "

"Okay." Makoto welcomed them into his house. They sat in the kitchen so Makoto could finish his tea. "What questions do you have?"

"Well I was informed yesterday that you had a human-like creature in the back of your truck the other day and we're here to investigate." As Officer Yamazaki finished, Makoto almost spit his tea out at them.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Makoto was at a lost for words. "I was just trusted by the aquarium to transport a fish somewhere."

"Mr. Tachibana, we went to the aquarium and there's nothing that looks like that or in my book of fish that I memorized." Ryugazaki pointed out Makoto's lie.

"And…" The latter stood up to get something from his bag. "We have pictures of this thing in the back of your truck." He threw a folder on the table and some pictures fell out of what looked to be someone was following him taking pictures of Haruka.

"Heh." Makoto rubbed his arm nervously. "My friend wanted to be a mermaid for a day and we decided to do that." He held his hands up defensively. "It's nothing you need to worry about, just a harmless prank. Now if you excuse me, I have something to take care of around the farm."

Officer Yamazaki stood up and Professor Ryugazaki followed soon after. "Then we'll be on our way…" He turned and stared daggers at Makoto. Yamazaki's stare sent shivers through his body. The door slammed shut.

'_Why did he look at me like that? Did he know I was lying? Probably, I was never good at it...'_ Makoto to his stove to see that it was time to see Haruka. Makoto walked down to the lake to find a very bored looking Haruka. He instantly lost every ounce of boredom as he saw Makoto. Makoto waved at him as he approached the water. Haruka slowly waved back, he wanted nothing more than to just talk and be with Makoto.

"I was starting to think that you forgot about me."

"How could I forget you?"

"I don't know… I'm not very memorable."

"Haru, do you hear yourself?" Makoto sat in the water and Haruka sat next to him. "First of all, you're a merman. That's hard to forget. Secondly, every time I come down here, it's a day to remember. It will be hard for me to forget you." Haruka hugged him and never wanted to let go.

"Makoto...I-I…" The rest of his words trailed off breathlessly as Haruka talked in Makoto's ear.

"You what?"

"I… like…"

"You like?... Water?" Makoto had a feeling as to what he was going to say but chose to tease him.

"Yes. Wait...no, not right now...Umm…" Haruka kissed Makoto's cheek. He looked into those emerald eyes that he loved and then realized what he did. He turned a dark shade of red before jumping off Makoto and swimming away. Makoto's cheek felt like it burned where Haruka kissed it.

"I feel the same way, Haruka."


	6. Chapter 6

_Makoto made his way to the lake. Haruka seemed a bit more excited to see him this time. Makoto sat in the water and felt something strange. He went to lift his legs out of the water to find out that he has been turned into a merman like Haruka. Haruka was wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen on his face. Haruka wanted to swim with him and went out into the lake. Makoto followed him, using his new tail as if he had it his entire life. Once he caught up with Haruka, he took him in a tight embrace._

"_Now you'll never have to leave me. We can be together forever." Makoto went to hug him back but sirens were heard and were hard to ignore. Makoto and Haruka came up to see what was happening. Police cars were there with people looking at the lake._

"_Hey!" One of them shouted. "I see two of them! Over here!" The rest of them came over to him and some of them had weapons. _

"_Take aim!" Another said. "Ready...FIRE!" Three nets were then flying at Haruka and Makoto. They went underwater but didn't know what to do._

"_Ow! Makoto! Help me please!" Makoto turned around to see that Haruka had been caught by the net. He tried to pull it off but it was no use._

"_Haru, I-I can't get it off-"_

"_It's okay. Just save yourself, I'll be fine." Haruka couldn't see it because they were underwater, but he knew that Makoto was crying. "Don't cry. I will see you again." He took Makoto's hand in his. "I promise." The net was being pulled towards shore and he let go of Makoto's hand._

"_No...Haruka! No! Don't leave! HARU!" Makoto yelled but Haruka didn't change his mind as he heard Makoto's cry. He was going to sacrifice himself for Makoto. He watched Haruka get pulled out of the water and taken away by the cops._

Makoto woke up, breathing heavily. The sides of his face felt wet. '_Did I...cry?'_ Makoto opened the curtains and the sun blinded him. He looked at his clock and saw that it didn't go off.

"Oh no...I may not get all my work done today!" He panicked. Makoto put on his clothes and ran out the door. As Makoto was working around his farm, a certain black-haired merman couldn't get out of his head. He tripped over his own feet, over watered the vegetables, and feed the animals to much because he could not stop thinking about Haruka. He got most of his chores done and went inside to take a break. His white cat curled up on his chest when he laid on the couch.

"Do ever mess up because someone is constantly on your mind?" Makoto asked his cat. It meowed in return. "Yeah. Me too." He went back outside realised that he's going to be late to see Haruka. He did everything he needed to as fast as he could and ran towards the lake.

* * *

'_Where is he? I hope nothing bad happened to him.' _A very worried Haruka sat in the water. Rin noticed this a swam up to him.

"Haruka...You're looking pretty depressed. What's up?"

"He's not here, Rin." Haruka said in a very sad and quiet tone.

"Cheer up Haruka, here he comes now!" Rin pointed to Makoto and Haruka looked up, full of hope. Makoto was running down to the water and was out of breath when he reached Haruka.

"Hi...Haru...Sorry I'm…late…" Makoto said, panting hard.

"It's fine." Rin poked Haruka in the shoulder. "Oh yeah, this is Rin."

Makoto dived right in the water. "Hi Rin, I'm Makoto." He reached out his hand to shake Rin's.

"I know." Rin shook his hand. "Haruka talks about you all the ti-" Haruka's hand covered Rin's mouth.

"That's enough Rin. We don't need you talking our ears off or just talking in general." Rin pulled Haruka's hand off his mouth and swam away. Haruka spoke again when Rin was gone. "Can we go for another ride?"

Makoto instantly froze up. "Umm...No, Haru we can't. I didn't bring my truck or the fish tank."

"So go get them."

"I can't...and I have something I want to tell you." Makoto told him about what happened yesterday with Officer Yamazaki and Professor Ryugazaki. He explained his dream to Haruka as well. Makoto was trembling, thinking that he might lose Haruka. He put a hand on Makoto's knee.

"Makoto, that'll never happen. I won't ever lose you and you will never lose me. We have each other." Makoto took Haruka into a hug and started to shed a few tears.

"Th-thank you, Haru! You have no idea what that means to me." Haruka returned the hug.

* * *

"Looks like I know where to find them now." Ryugazaki said. Ever since he got the call from Officer Yamazaki about the human-like creature, he has been studying the pictures and he finally found his answer. The professor went to call him.

"_Hello?"_ The voice on the other end said.

"Yamazaki, I know where we can find that creature."

"_Oh really? I'm going to bring a partner, Aiichiro Nitori. That alright?"_

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll leave when I give the okay."

"_Alright. See you around." _


	7. Chapter 7

_Changing the rating to T, Just to be safe :)_

* * *

Officer Nitori and Professor Ryugazaki sat in Yamazaki's car near Makoto's house. They were waiting for him to leave so they could find the creature.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Nitori was never good at stake-outs, he always felt something wrong when he did them.

"It's in the name of science and discovery! Of course we should be doing this!" Ryugazaki snapped at him.

"Calm down professor, Tachibana is stepping out of house now." Yamazaki slowed followed Makoto from a distance. When they reached the trail to the lake, the group got out of the car. They tried to be as quiet as possible but with Aiichiro stepping on every stick, it was hard. Makoto didn't hear them or knew they were there and ignored them.

"Hey Haru!" Haruka turned and saw the gentle giant

"Hey."

Yamazaki and Ryugazaki couldn't really hear what they were talking about but Nitori could see them and hear their whole conversation. He loved every second of it.

"So Haru, remember when you were trying to me something you like?" Makoto put Haruka in his lap and felt the shiver that he did after Makoto asked him this.

"Yeah...Why do you ask?"

"Cause you never finished telling me." Makoto laughed at Haruka's blush.

"It should be obvious by now…" Haruka looked away. Makoto grabbed Haruka's chin and placed his lips on his. Haruka was shocked at first but then started to kiss him back.

"WHY ARE THEY DOING THAT?! THAT'S INHUMANE!" They heard a voice yell out. The voice sounding very familiar to Makoto. When he turned around he saw Officer Yamazaki and Professor Ryugazaki standing there with a short silver-haired boy next to them. The silver-haired boy looked like he just walked in on something intimate.

"Just a harmless prank, huh? It looks like more than that to me, Mr. Tachibana." Yamazaki said with a smug look on his face. Makoto put Haruka in the water and ran to taller one with a fist in air. Yamazaki caught Makoto's fist but was hit in the stomach with his other fist.

"If you hurt Haru…" Makoto was hit in the face by the latter. "I will never forgive you!"

"Quick, Nitori, help me catch that thing!" Nitori jumped at the sudden use of his name. He ran to help the professor but couldn't help but feel bad for the merman. As he was running to Ryugazaki, something took over him and instead of running to the side of him, he tackled him and they both landed in the water.

"Why are we doing this!?" Nitori's little voice yelled out. Makoto and Yamazaki stopped fighting and the professor just stared at him dumbfounded. "Shouldn't we appreciated the beauty of nature? You always say it yourself Professor!" Nitori got up and helped Ryugazaki up as well. "And what good are we doing fighting? This is useless and stupid!" He turned to look at the two giants that are now standing. " What we were going to do with this merman would've been inhumane! Live and let live, I say." Everyone stood and stared at the boy, shocked at the sudden outburst he just did. Nitori then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right Nitori." He looked at Makoto who had a bloody nose from getting hit the face. "Sorry for causing you trouble . I now see that you were just trying to protect this beautiful creature from the horrible possibilities we could have done to it at the lab."

"Yeah, I'm sorry as well." Yamazaki rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little.

"It's okay. As long as you understand that you were wrong, I will forgive you." Makoto smiled at them. "And thank you ,Nitori, for having all this madness stop and have them realize that what they were doing was wrong."

Officer Yamazaki and Professor Ryugazaki started to walk away. "You coming with us Ai?" The professor said.

"No, he'll stay here." Makoto ruffled his silver hair in a playful manner.

"Oh, alright." The two walked away.

"What did you want to show me, ?"

"Please, call me Makoto." Makoto wiped the blood away from his nose. Nitori gave him a napkin.

"Okay, Makoto...What did you want to show me?" He sat down next to Makoto.

"Haru, can you go get Rin please?" Haruka swam off and came back with a red-headed merman that caught Nitori's eye right away.

"Now you both have a new friend." Makoto smiled at them, neither of them paid attention as they were too caught up staring at each other to notice the world around them.

"I think they like each other." They were pulled out of their own little world when Haruka said this.

"We don't even know each other!" Rin and Nitori yelled at the same time, blushing.

"Why don't you two find a place to talk to each other, this is Makoto and mine's meeting place." Rin let out a grunt and brought Nitori somewhere else.

"Finally, we're alone again." Haruka returned to Makoto's lap and ran his fingers through his hair. "Makoto, I li-" He was again kissed by those same soft lips that captured his before. Makoto broke away much to his disappointment.

"I know."

* * *

_YES! THEY FINIALY KISS! So this might be the last chapter?...or I'll make one more, I don't know, don't quote me on that. But I'm thinking of making little stories based of this like a SeiGou or Rintori. Should I do that? I think it'd be fun! So look out for those when/if this is done. _


	8. Chapter 8: Yup, this is the last chapter

The italics are the memories that Makoto is having, just saying.

* * *

Three months passed since Makoto met Haruka and could easily say that they were the best. He was riding his tractor, thinking about what has happened over the months.

"_Um...Tachi-I mean Makoto?"_

"_Nitori? What's up?"_

"_D-do you think I could work on the farm with you?" Nitori tried to get in Makoto's face but was to short. _

"_Of course you can, and Rin will be happy to see you everyday." Nitori blushed._

With Nitori working around the farm, they could leave to the lake earlier with the chores being done quicker.

"_So," Haruka kissed Makoto's nose. "Now what do we do?"_

"_What people, and mermen, do when the they love each other." He smiled at his merman boyfriend._

"_And that is…?" Makoto's lips captured Haruka's._

Makoto chuckled at the memory. Luckily there has been no trouble ever since the fight with Yamazaki and Ryugazaki.

"_ ?" Haruka looked over Makoto's shoulder, eye's widening when he saw who it was._

"_What do you want?" The farmer knew the voice came from when he heard it. He turned and saw the familiar lab coat, red glasses, and thick, dark blue hair. The professor left a bad impression on Makoto._

"_I'm not here to hurt him," He walked closer to the couple. "I just want to ask him a few questions." He bent down next to Makoto. "Oh yeah, call me Rei."_

Rei came every once in a while to ask Haruka some questions or to just watch and study him.

"_BOO!" Something grabbed his sides. Makoto jumped up and out of the hold. He turned around to see Yamazaki, looking very proud of himself for scaring Makoto, with Nitori behind him._

"_Oh…" Makoto grabbed his pounding heart. "It's just you Yamazaki-"_

"_Sousuke." He held out his hand. Makoto shook hands with him. "Nitori brought me here and I uh….wanted to apologize. I didn't make a very good first impression and I'd like another chance." _

"_It's ok-"_

"_No." Sousuke interrupted him. "It's not okay. I mean, when we first met each other we pretty much got in a fight so I'd like to make it up."_

With Sousuke and Rei making up to Makoto and Haruka, everything's a lot nicer. Nitori and Rin are getting along great.

"Everything's alright…" Makoto said to himself.

He got of the tractor and was heading towards the lake. When he arrived, he was greeted by everyone. Rei was casually talking to Haruka, Sousuke and Nitori were swimming with Rin.

"Hey Makoto." Haruka's stoic voice got Makoto's attention. "I don't think you've ever met Gou." Haruka swam away to reveal a younger woman.

"IT'S KOU!" She yelled at Haruka who wasn't even affected by her scream. "So you're the Makoto the Haruka always talks about...and you're a very handsome man too." Haruka tried to hide his obvious blush.

"And you better not try anything on her!" Rin's snapped as soon as Gou stopped talking.

"Rin!" She pushed her brother away. "I can flirt as I please."

As Rin and Gou began bickering, Makoto sat between Rei and Haruka. He put his arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"Everything turned out fine…" Makoto smiled.

* * *

I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT I RAN OUT OF IDEA'S! Sorry but I had a plan in the beginning then just kinda drifted away from it so this is what happened. Any who... I had fun writing this story and I think I'm gonna do some drabbles based off of this so it'll be even more fun! Yay! But Free! Eternal Summer is destroying me piece by piece and it's just a roller-coaster of emotion. SO THAT'S HAPPENING.

I want to Thank you guys and gals for reading this! ^^ I only had the first two chapters planned out but you wanted more so you got more. Hugs for everyone!


End file.
